


That Client

by MoonicaHdz



Category: Doctor Who, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: AU, Comfort/Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonicaHdz/pseuds/MoonicaHdz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Baxter aka Belle de Jour, was very disappointed when she realized how lonely her life in London was. She was even more disappointed when the solution to her lonliness, her twin sister refused to change her career and move to the city with her. However she knew that with some help of her abilities as an escort and a trip to the mall with a $1500 budget, her sis would agree sooner or later. And how James Noble, someone who's becoming a regular client for Belle and perhaps has developed something for her, fit in all this mess? *Completely AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convincing the sister.

Life as an escort is not easy.

You have to put up with all kinds of psychos and fetishists.

You have to be glamorous no matter where are you.

You have to have a sixth sense so you know when and who do you have to handle your card.

You have to have a good memory so you can remember what's what your regulars like and what don't.

You have to remember that they are not making love to you; you're just having sex, plainly fucking for money. Sometimes, you have to remember that to them.

You have to be like Superman and have a secret identity so your family don't freak out when they find out the kind of job you have.

So, following that analogy, Hannah Baxter was Belle de Jour Clark Kent's.

Nobody in her family knew what her job was about. Nobody except her sister, but that was okay because they were close, like Shiver and Shake close, and since the begging Hannah told her what she wanted to do and she had accepted it, she supported her when times had gotten hard and she even helped her make up a story when their parents had asked Hannah where did she worked in the Christmas dinner the year before she moved to London.

When she thought that the time had come, she asked her sister if she wanted to work with her.

"Come on! We could even live together in the city! You could leave that crappy old house that you have on this God-forbidden town and move with me! You have an idea of how much we could make together? And just think how cool is being paid –very, very well paid- just for having sex!"

But she had said 'Nope'. She told her how she was just fine with her actual job and her 'crappy old' house, how sex wasn't something casual for her, how she wanted to fall in love, marry and have kids, and how she didn't want to talk more about it. But, please, she was a professional in the old art of manipulation, her sister would agree sooner or later.

A month passed and all her plans had failed. She had tried every kind of mental game that usually worked with all the people that she knew and nothing had worked. Her dear sister didn't listen to her and she only had one last plan. It wasn't what you can call ethic, but, it was worth a shot.

She convinced her sister to visit her in London and after a week of begging and two trips to the mall with a grand total of $1500 worth in shoes and clothes, her sister finally agreed to a talk.

"Hannah, I won't be an escort." Her sister told her

"But PLEEEEEASE! Sis, I'm begging you! It would be perfect if we worked together! We have always been the dynamic duo and living by myself in the city is starting to get super lonely! And-and…" Her voice started to become a whisper as she ducked her head. "I miss you so much. I barely see you now. And, sometimes when a client gets tough or-or something happens, there's nobody I can call, even If I felt like shit, because a stupid asshole got to heat up in bed and started to tell me some _horrible_ things, I got no-one to tell me how he was wrong, how I'm so much more than a whore, how everything's going to be fine now that Ben is no longer around." A single tear ran down through her face.

Her sister raised her hand and whipped it with her thumb as she lifted her head. She saw the kindred look on her face and the gentle smile in her lips.

"Hann, you have me okay? But, I'm not going to be an escort and I want that you have that clear"

Hannah was going to argue but her sister put a finger on her lips to shush her.

"No, let me finish. Maybe I'm not going to be an escort, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to work with you. I'll move to London, I'll search an apartment in the building where you live, but in the meantime I'm going to stay at yours." She finished with a big grin on her face.

"YAY! Thank you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Hannah screamed and hugged her sister with all her strength.

"Oh my God, Hannah! Calm down okay? You're going to suffocate me!" She said between laughs.

"Sorry sis, but if you said you won't be an escort, then how the hell are you gonna work with me?"

"Well," Her sister said with a smirk "I'll be your manager! I'll book your appointments, answer your phone, get you some clients and that kind of stuff!"

"Well, that's a good idea, but and your work?"

"Nah don't worry, my work has an office in London, I'll fix some things so I can be transferred to that one, and since I can do your management things with just a phone and a laptop, I'm going to be able to do it from work and from home."

"I see you have everything planned my dear and lovely sister! Now what do you say if we go and have something to eat, 'cause I didn't have breakfast and I'm starving, just let me check my agenda." Hannah pulled out a little notebook from her Praga purse and made a face when she opened it.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I'm free 'till 7:00 pm, I've an appointment with this James Noble bloke that I wish I didn't have."

"Oh, come on Hannah, don't be mean, what's so bad about him?"

"Is not that I'm mean, but he's… weird. With most of my clients is easy you know? Both of us know that it's just… fucking, there are no emotions and that's completely fine and well, that's what I'm being paid for. But with him is different. He wants something different. He wants emotions and I think… that for him, it actually means something."

"Ohh, I see, so he has like, a crush on you?"

"I don't know, maybe. But anyway, probably you would discover that by yourself now that you're going to be my manager. Well sis, we have three hours, let's get going so we don't have to rush."

"Yup! You know? I have the perfect place to eat! Let's go!"

"No, I know what you want to eat and I'm not going to let you feed me that. Let's go to that restaurant two blocks from here."

"Ow, but what's wrong with chips?"

"Everything! God, I knew you would want to eat that."

Her sister laughed aloud and put a teasing smile

"And tell me, Belle de Jour, how would you know that?"

"Because," Her twin sister said, "You're predictable Rose Tyler."


	2. New City, New People, New Life

Both sisters were walking down the crowded streets of London and catching up with each other lives, ignoring with practiced ease the funny looks that almost everyone in the street gave them, they couldn’t blame them after all.

It was a kind of comical sight truth to be told.

On the right side of the street, Hannah, in her mid-thigh-length, scoop-necked plain red dress with puffy long sleeves that tightened at the wrists, black stilettos and her curly long blonde hair roaming free in her back. All of her screamed ‘Glamour’ while in the left was Rose, being the exact opposite in her pink hoodie, blue jeans that while weren’t cutting the flow of her blood through her veins, were tight enough to show her curves, black Converse and a messy ponytail holding all her long but straight, honey-blonde hair that said nothing but ‘Comfy’.

It was both really hard and really easy to believe that they were twin sisters. On one side they were poles apart; not only for their style and personalities, but their works were completely different too. While Hannah was an escort, Rose was the head of the public relations department of a security company that worked for the government. Not to talk about their taste in food; Hannah did like a good plate of chips once in a while but Rose LOVED them and could eat them the rest of her life.

But, on the other side, they were exactly the same, not only in the physical aspect (after all they were identical twins) but both were kind-hearted and warm with everyone around; they loved their family and had a natural instinct to help whoever needed it. Also both were stubborn…very stubborn.

The sisters arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later and when asked where they wanted to seat, both in unison said…

“Window, please.” And a huge smile bloomed on both of their faces. Some things never changed.

“So…what happened between you and Micks?” asked Hannah while playing with a crouton of her salad with her fork.

“Do you want to know the version that I said to mom, the one I said to him, the one I said to myself or the truth?” She answered with a humourless laugh as she put some vinegar on the small amount of chips that accompanied her piece of chicken.

“Well, all of them I guess.”

“I told mom that we broke-up because our interests weren’t the same anymore. Mickey thinks that it was because I wanted to do more with my life and he just wasn’t enough for me and I kept telling myself that it was because we weren’t the same naïve kids which started dating years ago, we grew up and it’s time for us to take different paths.”

“Ohh, that’s what I call deep shit” Hannah said with a mocking smirk.

“Oh shut up, miss ‘I don’t want an ordinary job because the world it’s filled with communes and I can renovate the industry.’ ” Her sis snarled back at her.

“Okay! You win! But what’s the truth then?”

“To be honest? I don’t know…A mix of all of the other versions I suppose. We grew up and we want other things for each other, at least I want more for me and for Micks, I don’t want him to be stuck with me forever.” Rose said as the waitress came to their table picking up Hannah’s almost finished salad and her long ago finished plate of chips.

“Thank you” Hannah said with a smile and a nod “Are you sure, that you don’t want _him_ to be stuck with _you_ or it’s _you_ the one who don’t wanna get stuck with _him_?”

“I don’t know… you know what? Let’s just drop it here yeah? I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“Well maybe it’s you the one who doesn’t want any compromises now that you’re moving here. You know what they say! New city, new people, new _life._ ”

“Shit Hannah, would it kill you to drop it? I told you already, I don’t know and I don’t want to fucking think about it.” Rose said through gritted teeth and with clenched fists.

“Okay, okay. Dropping it!” Her sister told her raising her hands in a surrendering manner.

“Thank you very much. Now, what do you say if we get out of here and go back to your apartment so we can start to sort out everything for my new job?”

“Yeah, we still have around one or two hours, let’s go.”

After everything was paid for, the blondes returned to what would be now their apartment.

“So, where do you want to start?”

“Well, I bought some things before heading here that I think I’m gonna need.”

“Ohh, let me see!”  Hannah said as she snatched the plastic bag from her sister’s hands. “What do we have here? Hmm an agenda, some pens, markers, a calendar…did you just buy office supplies?”

“Yup! Now let’s start by transferring your contacts to this agenda. While you’re gone with your appointment tonight with Mister Noble I’ll sort all of my things here. Do you mind if I use that room next to the room I’m staying in as an office? I’ll need some space to put all my stuff from work.”

“Goddammit, I have totally forgotten about the damned thing with James. I need to start to get ready now if I don’t want to be late. Yes of course you can use it. I have some shoes and clothes there that I was going to donate, I bought all of that because it was half price or less and you know how much of a compulsive person I am so I didn’t even check the size. I felt horrible for weeks after I discovered that 50% of the things that I’ve I bought weren’t my size so you’re free to take whatever you like and put the rest on my bed please so I can take care of it on Monday.”

“Yes ma’am” Rose said with a mock salute.

“Ha.ha you’re so funny Rosie” The other blonde said rolling her eyes as she walked down the hallway.

“Oh I know, I know. Now go and do all of the things that you have to do for tonight or you’re going to be late for your concert Hannah Montana!” Said her sister as she crouched to evade the pillow that Hannah threw at her.

“HA! Remember? Jericho Street Junior School, under 7’s gymnastics team? I got the bronze baby! I have the reflexes!” Just as she said that, a second pillow hit her right on the head.

Rose collapsed laughing on the couch as the sound of water running could be heard coming from Hannah’s bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeello guys! Well this is a little plot that has been in my mind for a while come to me in a dream, so, there you go!
> 
> This is EXTREMLY AU so this happens in a universe in which almost nothing from both of the series (DW & SDOACG) happened.
> 
> English isn't my firsy language, I'm sorry for the bad grammar :c


End file.
